


Among The Stars He Lies

by mangwows



Series: ATSHL [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alcohol mention, smut will be coming on a future chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangwows/pseuds/mangwows
Summary: Doctor Strange came back to life from the ash to tell everyone that Tony Stark is not dead. He knows this, he saw it happen once from the 14,000,605 possible outcomes.And from all of those 14,000,605 possible outcomes, he fell in love with him over and over again...Are they too late to save Tony Stark now?





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> //First chapter is not explicit
> 
> Hey! 
> 
> This will possibly be a 2 part series. The first one will be focusing on Tony's trip back to earth and his and Stephen's start on their relationship, while the second will focus on their actual relationship.
> 
> The first part will possibly be about 9 chapters long.
> 
> Please, leave comments telling me how you liked this! Ideas and criticism are always welcome!! 
> 
> Tumblr: tnystars  
> Art twitter & IG: softsinfulart

They won.  
  
They didn’t have any other choice since Steve wouldn’t know what to do with himself if they didn’t win. He turned to look at Natasha, who was frantically looking everywhere to see if their plan worked.  
“Nat?” Steve called out her name, suddenly feeling the exhaustion get the best of him. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“I hope this works, Steve.” She commented, out of breath. Steve could only squeeze her shoulder and give an agreeing hum.

Waiting was the worst part. Everyone had gathered to the compound, waiting for any news of people coming back. Still nothing. They had already waited for thirty minutes, which in Steve's minds was already hours.   
  
Then, the compounds AI informed them all of Fury and Maria Hill entering the compound.   
  
"They survived?" Rhodes asked, hands folded over his chest, turning to look at Steve, who didn't know any more than the other guy next to him. "I'm not sure, guess we'll find out." He replied and they both decided to go to greet the two.   
  
As it turns out, they did actually come out from the snap. It was the first time Steve saw Fury confused. They had seen people around them come back from the dust. The word got out quickly, Nick put it out for the possible Avengers that would hopefully come back, that they are needed in the Avengers Facility immediately.   
  
After that, what was left of them talked through the confirmed dead and lost. Bruce was the first to talk, telling everyone that Tony, Doctor Strange, and this Spiderman had gone to space with the circle looking ship. That was the last he heard from them. The news made Rhodes run his hand over his face out of fear. He hasn't heard anything of Tony. Pepper tried to fill him in, but with everything going on, it was impossible to catch a break. Thor let everyone know of Loki and the rest of Asgard's faith, while Okoye told the news of King T'challa and Shuri.   
  
Maria made a list of all confirmed deaths and all that happened during the snap. "So..." She swallowed while looking at the whiteboard. "Tony, Peter Parker and Doctor Strange are unconfirmed..." She started and went down the list, everyone listening in dread.  
  
  
  
Stephen's body formed back into the earth from the dust. With a couple quick breaths and panicked looks around, he confirmed what had happened. They won. With a relieved sigh, he was about to portal back to the sanctum, when someone came and tapped his shoulder.   
  
"You're an... avenger, right?" The person asked, looking at him a little confused, trying to figure out who he was. "I saw you on TV before and you were with Iron m-"   
"An Avenger?" Stephen stopped the person from continuing what they were about to say. "More or less." He answered with a shrug and waited for them to continue.   
"Uhh, Nick Fury put out a word for Avengers to meet up at the Avengers facility? The place upstate, you know?" They said and with that, Stephen was gone through a portal, leaving the person stunned from what just happened.  
  
"Tony Stark is not dead." He spoke out, stopping everyone to turn to look at him. Steve gave him a look to continue. "He is stuck in space as we speak. He'll have roughly two days, in which time he is unable to come back." Stephen laid out the facts, trying to avoid the word "death" just for now since they do have a chance of rescuing him if they are smart about this.   
"Wait, how do you know this?" Rhodes asked, confused, but already looking like he is ready to pack up for a trip to space to go and save his best friend.   
"Time travel. I looked through millions of possible outcomes. Your friend is stuck in space, near Titan." Stephen replied and James just nodded, mentally preparing himself for what's to come.   
  
"Near Titan?" Rocket asked.  
Stephen turned to look at the talking raccoon and nodded. To be fair, a talking animal isn't the weirdest thing he has witnessed. "We had our fight with Thanos in Titan." The admitted, with a little venom in his words.   
"Damn..." Rocket whispered, already coming up with conclusions that rest of his friends might be done for.   
  
"There is a possibility of other survivors." Stephen added.  
Fury gave Steve a questioning look, which Steve just nodded, confirming that they should go out on a rescue mission to space. Maria Hill was out of the room that second, to go and get a team for stocking up the rescue ship.   
  
"Ok, listen up." Steve got up from his chair and straightened his back. "The fight is over, but we must get Stark back to earth." He looked through the possible Avengers he was going to pick out for this mission.   
"Rhodey, Rocket, me and Doctor Strange will be going." Steve looked at them all individually for confirmation. All nodded at him and the planning started. Fury gave others not included in the rescue mission something to do, while Steve and Stephen strategized the plan to Titan with the team they had.   
  
After six hours everything started to look promising. Stephen would have gladly left already, but they had to go through their plan and check everything was under control, so they wouldn't get back home empty-handed.   
Time was slowly running out, you could see it from Rhodes' face. Stephen was starting to feel the distress kicking in too. They needed to act quickly, quickly but safely.   
  
It took them 12 hours and 23 minutes to be officially on their way to Tony. Stephen and Rocket were guiding the team to Titan.   
The sight of space brought back uneasy memories, but Stephen didn't focus on his discomfort and possible anxiety for now. They had to get Tony back. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if they failed. This should work, they won? That should mean that Tony will get back to earth safe and alive.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Stark, water." Nebula spoke and passed him the last water bottle, which had just a few sad drops left. Tony grunted and grabbed the plastic bottle with a weak grip. Nebula was there to guide the bottle to Tony's mouth and he finished the bottle. That was it, he had nothing now.  
He pressed his face to the window of the spaceship and looked out to the space. He was sure of his death, he could feel it rising in his chest. He felt weak and dizzy... he wasn't completely sane anymore. Everything felt off. He wouldn't dare to move from his spot.   
  
Staring out to the space did scare him, but he was too exhausted to focus on his fears. All his energy was on surviving this. He wanted to get back home, really did. He was fighting with all he had left, which wasn't much anymore. Nebula had noticed that a few hours ago and Tony had noticed her being much closer. She might have even done a few more check-ups on him.  
  
Nebula didn't promise them making it to anywhere safe. She was quiet, there when needed and he was there for her when needed when he had the energy. Now he was just a liability.   
Tony closed his eyes and coughed up, feeling the pain rise up his chest uncomfortably. It made Nebula turn her head towards him to see if he was alright. He was breathing, but she was doubtful that would last long.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
"We're closing in." Rocket informed and all were behind the pilot immediately, looking out to search for a possible floating spaceship. "Goddamit, Tony..." Rhodes sighed and Stephen could only quietly agree to his statement.   
"Focus, guys." Steve commented as he gripped the pilot's seat, getting a little nervous himself. They were closing in on their deadline of getting Tony back alive. Everyone had been tense for a while. They all fully well knew that their possibilities right now were very slim, edging on the none.   
  
"There's something on the radar." Rocked said and changed the course towards the possible spaceship they were looking for.   
"What does it look like?" Steve asked, wanting to know if they should get ready for combat. They had prepared for one just in case.   
"It's not moving anywhere, we should be all good." Rocket said and Steve just nodded, trusting the raccoon.   
"Is that it?" Rhodes asked and pointed at the ship that was now visible to them. Stephen took a step closer and squinted his eyes. "Yes, yes... that's it. That's Tony." He replied with a nod.   
  
James Rhodes was immediately suited up and ready to leave to get his friend. They stopped right next to the spaceship Tony was in and Rhodes was out to get him. Stephen looked at him leave while Steve was in comms with Rhodes.   
"This better work guys." Rocket commented from the pilot seat and Steve promised it was going to, even though there was still that lingering doubt in everyone's chest.   
  
  
James stepped into the new ship, taking his steps slow. "Tones?" He called out. "Tony, It's me, Rhodey." He continued calling out as he walked further in. The ship looked like it was lived in for a while. Though it was quiet, that's what scared him the most right now. "Tones, I swear if you're-"   
  
James froze as he saw a knife close to his suit. He took a quick scan at the person? in front of him and slowly raised his hands up. "I'm James Rhodes, looking for-"   
"Tony." She finished James' sentence for him.   
"Yes, Tony." James nodded carefully. "He's here?" A little hope filled his words.   
"He is..." She spoke, curious of the man's motive to get his friend. "Who are you with?" She asked, pressing the knife closer to the metal suit.   
"Uhh... Captain America, Doctor Strange and a ... talking raccoon." James added and the knife vanished from his vision.   
"You're a friend." She said and James just nodded, still trying to figure out what's going on.   
"Uh, yea. I am. Tony and I go way back." He said and she stepped aside, letting him see Tony's fragile body behind her.   
  
James forgot how to breathe as soon as he saw him. He looked dead, is he-   
"Go." The blue woman whispered and James ran to Tony's side. He placed his hand to his back and his other one under his legs to pick the man up. "C'mon dude..." He sighed, losing his hope.   
"We need to get out of here. The oxygen is running out." The woman spoke behind him. James didn't waste time leading them out of the ship.   
  
Rogers was waiting for them and he took Tony quickly from Rhodes to get him to Stephen to look over. James got out of his suit and stood on his leg braces that Nebula noticed right after seeing the man behind the mask.   
  
"I'm Nebula." She spoke and James just nodded.   
"So... you were with him? How are you not..." James raised his eyebrows and gave her a look of _you know what I mean._  
"I'm mostly machine." She said, and James just nodded, while not understanding, but really giving his best try to.  
"Thanks for looking out for him." He said and this time got a nod from Nebula. "I'm James, James Rhodes." He finished and then turned to look down at Rocket who was behind him.   
"God, you're alive." Rocket said, surprised to see a familiar face. "The others?"   
"Dead." Nebula said and James gave them room to catch up.  
  
In the meantime, Stephen was guiding Steve to do his best to save Tony. He couldn't trust himself with putting IV's into Tony's arms or stitching his wounds up. He trusted Steve to do what had to be done for now. It's not like the Captain was doing this for the first time.  
James heard what was going on and decided to let himself see his friend after they were done with getting him better.  
  
They were headed home. They managed to get Tony before the end of their deadline but still, they were too close to take the rest of the trip slowly. They had to get back to earth as quickly as they got to Titan.   
The stress and anxiety didn't lift off anyone's shoulders once they got Tony to the ship. It perhaps even got worse, with seeing how bad his condition actually was.  
  
  
  
Rhodes rested himself on a hard bed, his fingers tracing the cuts of Tony's new helmet. He remembers being in his workshop, seeing the bleeding edge armor work perfectly for the first time. A soft, sorrowful smile made its way to James' lips from the memories.  
  
They were closing in on earth's atmosphere when the helmet started to flash its eyes. James squinted and stared at it, trying to figure out what was going on.   
"Good evening, Colonel Rhodes." F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke and James almost dropped the helmet to the floor.   
"Jesus-" He sighed and ran a hand through his face.   
"I apologize if I scared you, sir." The AI spoke and James chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.   
"Do you have an update on the boss, I can't find any updates from him from the last two days." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, sounding slightly concerned.   
"He's being taken care of." James said with a little nod. He couldn't even get himself to tell the AI that her creator might not make it home this time.   
"I calculated the arrival to Avengers Facility taking 5 hours, should I inform them of our arrival?" The AI asked.   
"Yes, do that. I'll go check on Tones." James said and left the helmet alone. How the hell is F.R.I.D.A.Y. still even functioning in that broken helmet?  
  
James wanted to promise himself that they were going to make it, but looking at his friend, chest rising up and down from breathing so gently was giving him no hope to grab onto. "God, he..."   
"He'll make it." Steve commented, not wanting Rhodes to finish what he started. He wanted to have hope.   
James turned to look at the Captain, his hands crossed over his chest. "If he won't, I'll kill him myself." They both shared a quick laugh and Rhodes stayed to look over Tony as Steve walked away, with an understanding nod. He knew the friends needed some time together.   
  
"You heard me, you better wake up." James whispered and placed his hand on Tony's fragile one.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
"We got an update from F.R.I.D.A.Y., sir." Maria told Fury as she rushed into the conference room. Peter, who had came back a few hours ago, shot up at this information. "Where is he? Is he ok- is..." He started rambling, but quickly stopped, realizing it would be smart for Maria Hill to explain the situation. Peter sat down and Maria nodded, taking in a breath before starting. "Stark has been found, the team will be here under 5 hours. I already contacted Helen Cho, she is on her way here as we speak."   
Peter didn't like what Maria was saying. She didn't tell anything about the condition Mr. Stark was in. Natasha quickly noticed his worrying look. "His condition?" She asked and Maria swallowed. "Not good. F.R.I.D.A.Y. didn't seem to have recent updates of Stark, but it seems he is in bad shape. We are prepared for the worst." She said honestly and Peter didn't know if he should feel better or worse about the information given to them.   
"When Helen Cho is arriving?" Fury asked.   
"In three hours, sir." Maria confirmed and with that, the impromptu meeting was done.  
Peter quickly left the room to a common living room. Crashing to the couch, he grabbed a pillow to hug and rest his head on.  
  
It took fifteen minutes for Natasha and Thor to find Peter, sulking alone in the living room. Thor was the first to sit down next to him. Peter gave him a quick smile, he could see the grief in the God's eyes.  
"He'll make it, Peter." Natasha said as she sat down on top of the coffee table, to face the teenager. Peter just nodded, really trying his best to trust her words. "He... He was stabbed." He whispered to the pillow. "He patched it up, I think... I mean, he had this nanotech, you know? That helped..." He went on. Thor placed his hand on Peter's back and gave the teenager a few comforting pats.  
  
"They'll be here soon. We will see Stark in no time." Thor commented with a soft smile and Natasha agreed with a nod. "Bruce told that you could join him to the lab." Natasha said and Peter really did appreciate Doctor Banner's invite, but he couldn't get himself to join the man. Lab time was his and Mr. Stark's.   
  
  
The hours went on and only minutes were left, everyone was ready for the team's arrival. Peter decided to lay low and wait for everyone to get Mr.Stark safely to the hospital section of the facility. He thought that was the smart thing to do, to stay out of the way.  
For the time being, he went back home with Aunt May, she couldn't let him leave alone to the Facility, and frankly, Peter was glad that she was with him. He wouldn't want to go alone either.  
  
As they drove away, he saw the ship land. He stared out of the car window and saw a rush of people run to help. Quickly he couldn't see the hassle anymore and he was forced to sit properly on his seat.  
  
He'll come back tomorrow.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got Tony home.  
> People close to him are one by one checking up on him. 
> 
> Will Stephen?

He was home.   
  
James waited outside the recovery room, scrolling down his phone, checking the news. Everything worked out. Everyone was back like they were supposed to, it took a huge weight off everyone's shoulders, knowing the fight was officially over; well, for most of them.   
  
James leaned more into the uncomfortable chair and ran his hand across his face. Tony had gotten out of surgery four hours ago. Cho had told him that everything went perfectly and for now they just needed to wait. Which James hated the first time he saw Tony in surgery.  
James would do everything to keep the genius in check. He isn't going to do anything for at least two months if he can help it, and oh, he so can.   
  
A nurse walked out of the recovery room and James got up to greet him. "He is waking up right now, you can go see him." The nurse spoke and James nodded a thanks before walking in.   
  
Carefully closing the door behind him, a frown was quickly visible on James' face. "God, you look awful." He sighed as he walked over to the bed. "Jesus- Tony..." He whispered and was about to touch his hand, but decided otherwise. He wasn't sure what hurt and what didn't. "You better be up, I didn't drag your ass from space for nothing." He joked and finally decided to sit down on another uncomfortable chair. This one was still better, it was closer to Tony.   
  
Tony managed a dry groan and a tilt of his head to confirm that he, in fact, was awake. James quickly smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, making himself as comfortable on the chair as one could get.  
"Rhodey..." Tony spoke out as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he could breathe, it hurt- but he could breathe. The second one was his best friend in front of him. He was thankful for that.   
He moved his eyes up to the water bottle that was sitting on the little desk near his bed. James took it and helped Tony drink some. "Ok, easy now." He reminded and Tony took his advice.   
  
They spent a few moments in silence, just looking at each other. James shook his head and dropped his look. "Hey, sour patch-" Tony started, his voice sounding a little clearer thanks to the water he drank. James looked up, raising his brow. "What, Tones?"   
"Thanks." He whispered with a little sorrowful smile. "For, you know... getting me dow-"   
"I know."  
"You do? I was getting worried for a moment that you lost yourself there."   
"Tony..." James sighed and grinned, glad to hear Tony being himself again.   
"Yes, dear?" He asked and closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
James didn't continue, he let Tony rest his eyes. "Just sleep, you look like shit." He finished and spotted a little grin on Tony's face. "I heard you the first time." He replied. Of course he did.  
  
"You want me to fill you in now or later?" James asked and saw Tony was thinking about his answer. "Later." He finally said and James nodded. "Good, 'cause I wouldn't fill you in now whether you wanted it or not." He said and stood up, getting ready to leave.  
"The kids waiting, you wanna see him?" James asked and saw Tony try to get up. "Hey! Tones-" James leaned close and stopped him from moving. "Look at me." Tony did, a little panicked. "The- The kid?" He spat out.   
  
The heart monitor showed Tony's heart beating faster. James pressed his hand to Tony's chest and helped his head back on the pillow. "He's here, he's fine. Tony, everything is fine." James promised his friend. Tony was able to nod, still processing the information. How did they do it?  
"I'll fill you in later, ok? We'll go through it. He's fine." James continued and Tony nodded quickly. "Wanna see him?" He asked and Tony coughed out a yes. "Alright." James tapped Tony's chest gently and took a last glance at his friend to make sure he was alright. "I'll go get him." James said after the situation was under control.   
  
Tony looked at the door as James left and waited, his eyes glued to the door, waiting for it to open. His mind didn't stop thinking about what could have happened and what actually did happen. His mind was searching for answers while going through what happened in Titan- to a point. He didn't allow himself to break right now. The kid was coming to see him.   
  
After a few minutes of waiting, the kid, in fact, did walk in the recovery room. "H-hi, Mr. Stark." He spoke quietly, unsure of where he should stay. Tony looked at Peter, puzzled to see him standing there. He died... He did die, right? He certainly saw it happen.  
Tony pointed towards the chair and Peter just nodded, taking quick steps towards it and sat down. "How..." Peter stopped as he scanned Tony quickly up and down. He looked bad. "...How are you doing?" He asked anyway.   
  
Tony smiled at the kid, he saw the worry in his eyes. "I know Rhodey told me he'd fill me in later, but I'm just having a hard time... following up with all this." Tony mentioned and swayed his hand in the air, pointing at Peter.   
Peter looked down and nodded. "Yeah, it's uhh... we won, you know? We all came back, so..." Peter swallowed and played with his sleeve. Tony quickly reached out and grabbed his hand. "Hey, it's fine, you're alright." Tony promised Peter and the kid smiled.   
  
"You didn't answer." Peter reminded Tony and his grip loosened. He gave Peter a questioning look. "How are you?" Peter repeated the question. This time Tony pulled his hand away completely, slightly wincing at the surprising pain that was followed by the action. "I'm getting there, kid." Tony finally answered and Peter believed him.  
Tony was talking and even moved his hand a little, even though Peter sensed pain in the movement. "I'm sorry." He whispered and Tony shot his head to his side to give Peter a look. "No, you're not doing that." He warned him and Peter looked up at his mentor. They both were having a hard time to keep the tears away.  
"Not your fault, kid." Tony said and Peter dropped his head. "I know, but... you know, the talk we had-"  
"Hey..." Tony stopped him, wishing he could pull him for a hug right now. "We made it, we won. Look at us. Everyone's here, right?" Tony asked to confirm before he'd let himself continue. Peter nodded. "Yea, so there's no worrying anymore. We won, kid. We did it." Tony finished, feeling his exhaustion built up.   
  
Peter made a final nod with a relieved smile. "Alright, Mr. Stark."   
"Tony." The mechanic encouraged. He noticed Peter's eyes flare up with excitement. Tony knew they were overly past this already, but better late than never. He has for sure learned that the hard way around.  
  
"Should I... ask for Happy and Pepper? They weren't here yet, but you know... Pepper was super worried." Peter continued. They all were in constant dread after knowing Tony had really made it, that he was stuck in space.   
"Petey, I'm exhausted." Tony sighed and Peter agreed in his own silence. "I'll tell them to come later?" He asked. "Please." Tony whispered and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep quickly.   
  
Peter looked at Tony for a while, before deciding to leave. He wanted to confirm that he actually was alright, even though Cho would be a minute run away from Tony's recovery room.  
He let few tears drop to his cheeks after he was sure Tony wouldn't notice. He'll be sure to give the biggest hug after Tony gets better.   
  
He met up with James and he drove Peter back to his home as promised. They talked on the way back, usually James bringing the conversation back up, if Peter had nothing more to say on the subject. James liked the kid a lot, he was smart.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Oh, Tony." Pepper's words whispered through the room. Happy had his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently for comfort. He guided her to sit down and followed after dragging a second chair close to the bed. "Is he up?" Happy asked.   
"Wouldn't like to be, currently- it's- the head-" Tony talked and Pepper let out a relieved gasp, followed by a dry laugh at Tony's attempt to cheer them up. It worked somewhat.  
"A headache?" Happy asked, a grin on his face. Tony groaned, which seemed good enough of an answer for the two.   
  
Pepper's face was filled with questions, Tony knew she wouldn't ask right now, which he was glad for. "Hey." He drew both of their attention. "I'm fine, not dead. See?" He gave them a quick smile. "Stop looking at me like that." He finished.   
Pepper wiped her tears and took the napkin Happy offered her, with a quiet _thank you._ "You're good? Need anything... there's a cafeteria..." She went on, a little out of breath. "Peps." Tony stopped her and she shook her head. "Sorry, you just, took off, that's. God, Tony." She sighed and Tony let her go on about his little suicide mission.   
"That was stupid." She told, after finally collecting herself.   
"Yea it was." Tony agreed with a little sheepish grin. It was stupid but something that he couldn't avoid. Isn't everything? Stupid and unavoidable.   
He's sure he's gonna kill his friends with stress one day if something else he does doesn't manage to do it first.  
  
  
\---8 days later---  
  
  
It had been quiet.  
James made his daily visits with Peter, Happy and Pepper had called him few times, but mostly tried to keep the press away from him, which he appreciated. Tony was glad for his friends and the kid, even though the genius didn't express it. He just wanted out of the god awful hospital bed. He has had his share of laying around already, right?   
  
He was expecting Rhodey to come and visit alone today, the kid had something to do. Perhaps Tony could take on that raincheck and ask Rhodey to fill him up on what had happened.  
With that in mind, he was starting to feel the sleep get the best of him, which was quickly stopped by a knock on his door. That's clearly not a Rhodey knock. "I'm guessing you're not here to kill me since you got this far in." Tony commented and the door opened. "Doctor." He remarked, clearly surprised by his visit.  
  
Strange took a look at Tony and closed the door behind him. "Not welcome?" He asked, hand still resting on the door handle.   
"No, you're good. I hope?" Tony raised his brow and Strange welcomed himself in since Stark didn't give him a clear answer. The doctor sat down with a sigh. "You're looking better and sounding worse than I hoped." He commented with a grin.   
Tony rolled his eyes for the first time since back on earth. "Ok, that's rude, cut me some slack here, wizard." Tony shot back, but Strange didn't even flinch at his comment. Has he gotten rusty?   
  
They fell into silence, that Tony did not like. Why was he here, does he have something for him? Is Thanos-  
"Relax, Tony." Strange cut Tony from his mind spiraling and since when have they been on first name basis? Tony turned his focus on Strange and tried to study him.  
"I came to check up on you." Strange told him, noticing the stare he was getting.  
"I'm sure you've heard something from the press." Tony commented, still not buying his friendly visit. "Potts is good at feeding them with lies, wouldn't trust their word for it." He was right, Tony thought. "You could have gone to her-" Tony didn't even manage to finish since now he earned an eye roll from Stephen.   
  
"I was worried." Strange admitted and Tony knew there was sincerity in that statement. God, he hated this so much. "There are better things to worry about." Tony tried to brush everything under, but Strange wasn't buying it.   
"You died and you're worried about me? You ok there?" Tony asked suddenly. Strange looked down, massaging his forehead. "Tony, you-" He stopped and gave him a knowing look, which Tony _knew._ He knew what he was thinking about.   
  
Another silence fell between the two. Tony didn't mind this one, he took the time to collect his thoughts, as did Stephen.   
  
"You knew this would happen?" Tony asked first and Strange nodded. "To a certain extent." He answered and Tony looked at him, letting him continue. "I knew you survived." Tony didn't need more than that. He nodded, understanding the doctors reply. "Told everyone after I got back." Stephen told, even though Tony already got that.   
"Thank you." Tony said, dropping his eyes away from Strange. He survived thanks to him. He has saved his life twice now. Tony mentally grimaced at that. He really wasn't worth all this.  
  
This time the silence was a quick one.   
"Would you mind me visiting?" Strange asked and Tony drew his attention back to him.  
"You're free to annoy me daily, Doctor." Tony quipped and Stephen only grinned back. He got up and made his way to the door. "Good to have you back, Stark." Strange left quickly after, leaving Tony confused. Now it's back to last names?   
  
  
"So?" Rhodes asked as Strange walked out the door. "He's himself." Strange answered and Rhodes sighed, shaking his head. "I'll give him a minute." He said and Strange could only agree. They shared their goodbyes and Strange quickly disappeared to the sanctum through a portal that vanished after him.  
  
  
James walked in and was immediately welcomed by Tony, telling him what just happened. After Tony finished his quick little rant, James filled his friend in on what had happened while he was lost in space. It took them a good hour before James noticed Tony's growing exhaustion. He called in a nurse to check on him and left with a promise of answering his questions tomorrow.   
  
He'd manage six more days on the hospital bed. James would make sure of that. He always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: tnystars 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! I wanna know what yall think of this fkjgkdfjhg


	3. Workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets back home and Rhodes has some things to say. Peter also might have some news for the genius.

The first day back home felt blissful.  
It was exactly like the first few moments of getting back to Pepper and Happy when they found him roaming through the desert, half dead. Order a few burgers and hold a press conference to shut down Stark Industries weapon manufacturing with no warnings at all to Obadiah or the board. It felt good, _it felt right_.  
Tony let himself drown into his happy place, his workshop. DUM-E and U were ecstatic to have their creator back and F.R.I.D.A.Y. welcomed him back with the usual sass, he gets daily from his AI.  
  
The music was loud and Tony loved it. He wanted it to fill the shop to quiet down his mind.  
While snacking on some frozen berries and a smoothie that DUM-E managed to make, Tony was working on fixing the nanosuit. It had taken a big hit and Tony needed to be prepared, even though the biggest thread had already been eliminated.   
There was no future to be feared, what did he need to protect now? He hated to not have a reason to do his _Iron Man thing_. If Pepper or Rhodey was to ask now, _what is this for?_ Tony wouldn't know. He doesn't have an answer, which is why he needs to find one. There must be something still lurking to get them and the world they fought to protect.  
  
Few hours went by and F.R.I.D.A.Y. told Tony to eat a warm meal and drink two full glasses of water. Tony thanked his AI and walked upstairs, gently holding his side. Maybe get a painkiller too, while he was at it.  
He warmed up the meal F.R.I.D.A.Y. had ordered for him, took a big glass of water and a painkiller back to his shop and continued on his suit. The food was amazing, but Tony was sure that was just from not eating for a whole week. Anything would taste great right now. The dry burgers he ordered the first time he walked out from his death were the best thing he had ever tasted. It was the same thing now.   
  
  
"James Rhodes is waiting outside of the workshop, boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed. "Uh-huh, let him in." Tony mumbled, completely entranced in his work.  
The glass door opened quickly and James walked in, not liking what he was looking at. Tony heard that from the sigh. "I'm eating and drinking, what more do you want, sour patch?" Tony asked. Rhodey didn't answer immediately, he just walked over to Tony. He looked down at the genius, who was sitting and doing his thing he knows the best. He felt like Rhodey was burning a hole through his head, which he clearly was. "You're scaring me here..." Tony continued and finally looked up to see the glare Rhodey was giving him. "What?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air, act of giving up.  
  
"You're doing this again." Rhodey nodded towards the work desk and the suit. "You're shutting everyone out." He finished and crossed his hands just to show Tony how pissed and concerned he was. Tony got it, he really did.   
"First day back, you can't know that." Tony argued back. "Tony-" Rhodey started, with a sigh, but didn't get far with his thoughts at first. "Tones, you gotta talk about this." Rhodey finally spoke out.   
  
"No, no I don't. You know why?" Tony stood up and Rhodey just let the man continue, which Tony happily did. "Because everyone got hit, Rhodey. Look around us! We lost at first and then..." Tony swallowed and dropped back to his chair. "I'm fine here." He whispered and looked up at his best friend, who was seriously doubting his last words.   
"You don't need to be." Rhodey added and sat on the desk. Tony gave him a quick smile and nodded, not knowing what to say. Rhodey placed a hand to his shoulder and squeezed it for added comfort. "You have us, Tones." He reassured.   
  
"The... the kids here. You want him?" Rhodey changed the subject, knowing they wouldn't get anywhere else with this... for now. Tony basically beamed at the news. "Yea, bring him down." He said and got back to his work. Rhodey mentally shook his head and tapped Tony before jumping off the desk himself. "I'll bring him here." Rhodey promised and with that Tony was left alone to his workshop.   
  
  
The music automatically went off again when Peter got to the workshop. "Hey, Tony!" Peter beamed and took quick steps to the desk and looked at what he was working on. "Wow... it's almost done, huh?" He asked, admiration clear in his eyes, but Tony was too busy to notice it. "Sure is, kiddo." Tony mumbled and finally dropped his tools and turned to look at the teenager.   
"Rhodey dropped you here?" Tony asked even though he knew the answer. He's just slightly curious why Rhodey and not Happy... like it used to be. "Yea! Happy was busy and you know, Rhodes is cool like that." Peter smiled and sat down to the desk, where Rhodey just ten minutes ago sat. "Yea, he is." Tony agreed and for now ignored his work. The kid was more important. "Anything in your smart mind today?" Tony asked with a little grin.   
  
Peter took a few moments to think and just shrugged. "Can we watch a movie?" He asked, hopeful. Tony took a look at the spiderling, squeezing his eyes a little. "Movie or _movies_?" He wanted to confirm. Peter grinned and that was exactly the answer Tony needed.   
  
  
An hour into watching their first movie Peter picked out, Tony noticed a change in the kid. He was quiet and a little shakey. Tony nervously bit his bottom lip, knowing what would be coming if he didn't play this right.   
He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to stop the movie and Peter turned to look at him, furrowing his brows, curious to why Tony would do that. Tony just instead turned his body to face Peter and leaned his side to the couch, not explaining himself.   
  
Peter quickly felt a little smaller, he had an idea now why Tony did stop the movie. "Kid, you can talk about it." he spoke and Peter just nodded, playing anxiously with his sleeves. "I just..." Peter exhaled, his voice shaky. "I don't remember... the... I just died, you know? And then-" Peter tried to swallow the knot down his throat and looked up at Tony, who was listening closely.  
"I don't remember what happened, it's... it felt empty there." He whispered out. "Like it was forever and just a second, it's odd, I don't know how to..."   
  
"I get it." Tony stopped Peter with a little nod. "I understand, Peter." He replied with a gentle voice. Peter hugged himself tightly, but that was quickly replaced by Tony's hug, that the kid melted into. "I-I hate it, so much... I don't-" He broke down to a sob and Tony just held him tighter. Peter gripped onto Tony's shirt and cried to his chest. "It's alright." Tony comforted to Peter and stroked his back. "You're here kid, everyone's here." He continued.   
  
"Don't be afraid to talk about it, yeah?" Tony mentioned after feeling him calming down. "Yeah..." Peter sighed, exhausted.   
Tony let Peter stay in the embrace for as long as he needed, which seemed to be a few more minutes before he moved away to wipe his eyes. Tony gave Peter a quick, knowing smile.   
In the back of his head, he hated this. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He'd do anything to take the burden off of him. He failed as a mentor, he failed to protect the kid. He should have known better.  
  
"Thank you." Peter said, which made Tony wake up from his daydreaming. "I'll be one call away from you anytime, ok?" Tony wanted to make sure Peter knew that. "Yeah... Thank you, Tony." Tony quickly shook the gratitude away and the two of them were quickly back on continuing the movie.   
  
After the movie and a few episodes of Brooklyn 99, the two went back to Tony's workshop. The suit was quickly fixed while sharing new ideas for upgrades, that F.R.I.D.A.Y. put all down for Tony to remember later on. Peter had few good ideas, Tony is sure he just might use.   
  
"Could we order takeout?" Peter asked after few hours of working.   
"Hey! Another brilliant idea, what's on your mind?" Tony beamed at the idea of food. He was sure that he was a couple minutes away from his AI reminding him to eat anyways.   
"Burgers?" Peter requested and Tony turned to look at him with a grin. "You speak my language, kid." He answered and made F.R.I.D.A.Y. order for them, as usual.   
Peter spoke out his order and Tony had his usual.   
  
  
Tony was on his second burger, while Peter was downing his third and final one. "Uhh-" He mumbled through the huge bite he just took. "Chew and speak after, kid. We're not in kindergarten here." Tony reminded.   
Peter rolled his eyes, swallowed quickly and continued. "Doctor Strange told me to tell you to contact him." Peter said and took the last bite of his burger. "He what now?" Tony asked with a raised brow.  
"He told me to tell yo-"   
"Yea, I got that. Why?" Tony asked, full of confusion.   
"...He wanted... to?" Peter answered, realizing now he had no idea why Strange wanted Tony to contact him.   
"When did he tell you this?" Tony continued his questioning.   
"...He visited me?" Peter answered, unsure what to make of this situation.   
  
Tony leaned back on his chair and ran a hand through his face. "Is it something bad?" Peter suddenly asked. "No, no. It's nothing, promise." Tony shook his head, but Peter didn't look convinced.   
"Then why does he want for you to contact him?" Peter asked, now more curious than frightened.   
"Don't know, kid." Tony sighed.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Tony was in his bed alone, looking at the number of Doctor Strange on his hologram phone. He didn't have it until five minutes from now, but for F.R.I.D.A.Y., finding that number had been no problem at all.   
  
"Boss, looking at your phone will not help your current situation." F.R.I.D.A.Y. quipped. If she had a face, she would be definitely smirking right now, Tony could see that clear as day.   
That just might have been the push he needed to press the call button. It's late anyway, Strange just might not even answer it, so it's good. He hopes it's good.   
  
"Stark?" _Fuck._  
"You sneaking up on the kid now?" Tony asked. "What's with you?"   
Silence.   
"I contacted the kid because I know that's the fastest way to get to you, Stark." Stephen replied and he knows the doctor is right.  
"So, what did you want?" Tony asked.   
"How about we meet? Have a talk?" Stephen requested.  
"That seems ominous." Tony joked.   
  
Tony did agree, though.  
They've been through the biggest fight together (in space of all places), Stephen has now saved him twice, so the least he could do is accept Strange's request for this impromptu... thing.   
"My place tomorrow? 2 pm." Tony offered.   
"New York?"   
"New York."   
  
With that, Tony ended the call and dropped his phone next to him. "Don't." He warned. "Wasn't going to say anything, boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y. promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: tnystars 
> 
> please leave comments and kudos <3 I'd like to know what you think of this chapter!! Thank you for reading.


	4. Crushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen have had few weeks to get to know each other, what has happened to the two in that time?  
> Pepper clearly knows what has happened and might even share her thoughts on this.

"Boss, Doctor Strange is currently waiting for you in the lobby." F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed.  
Tony huffed out a breath and jumped down from his pull up. "Already?" He asked and took the towel DUM-E handed to him.  
"I believe that Doctor Strange is here just in time, boss. You should hurry up." F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered and Tony just grinned at the sass. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute." He sighed and dropped the towel down. "DUM-E, clean this up." He pointed at the gym floor, which had few hand weights and a towel laying around. DUM-E whirred his usual reply and got happily to work.   
  
  
After F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed Stephen to kindly wait for a minute, he did. He sat down and took a look around the lobby he had gotten to know in these few weeks quite well.  
They had met few times, as much as Tony could, with all the press and his company to handle, though most of that goes through F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Pepper, or so he learned from Tony.   
  
The sanctum had been quiet and for that Stephen had been thankful. Nothing or no one really dares to attack earth after what had happened with Thanos.  
"Sorry for the holdup." Tony spoke out from his left. Stephen stood up to walk over. "What had you late?" Stephen asked as he eyed down the man in front of him. "Gym. You know, have to get back in shape and all that." Tony answered and bit into his apple. Stephen just nodded and followed Tony inside, taking in his back in that tight t-shirt he was wearing. If he was one to say, Tony was easily already back in shape.   
  
"Take-out? Not one to make food." Tony proposed as they got up on the elevator to his penthouse.  
"Strange?" Tony called out and he turned around to look if the man was still there. "Mh, yes. Food sounds perfect." Stephen quickly replied and walked past Tony, who had gotten a look of Stephen's eyes staring at him. "Uh-huh." Tony muttered out and followed him to the living room.   
  
"You alright there?" Tony wondered as the other sat down to the couch. "You seemed a little off back there." He added and sat down next to Stephen. "I am fine, Tony." Stephen pressured as he turned to look at him. Tony took a second but then nodded, deciding to believe the doctor. "All right then." He tapped his own leg. "Food. What do you want?" He changed the subject quickly. Maybe it was stupid to pry for now, but he has noticed something in Stephen he can't quite understand... _yet._ He has answers for everything, he just needs more data to come up with them first.  
"Indian?" Stephen requested and Tony put F.R.I.D.A.Y. to do the order, as usual.   
  
  
The movie and food changed to a game of Uno and wine after a while. The end credits were still playing on mute as Stephen took a sharp look at Tony. "What?" The genius asked. "If you're cheating with magic, we are changing this to Monopoly." Tony teased and Stephen immediately dropped the look. "Just checking." Stephen mumbled and put down a yellow, number 5 card. Tony groaned which made a pleased grin appear on Stephen's face.  
"You cheated."  
"Didn't."  
"Then how did you know?" Tony asked as he was pulling out three more cards of the pack.   
"I didn't." Stephen promised and looked as Tony put down a plus four, with a pleased look on his face. "Green." He decided and this time Stephen picked out two cards. He placed the last one he picked to the table and the game continued for a surprisingly long time.   
  
"Uno." Stephen called out as he was staring Tony down once again while putting down his card. "You're not winning this." Tony seemed overly too confident. "So, you're cheating then?" Stephen speculated, but Tony just shook his head and placed down a stop card. "No, I was just prepared." He winked, called out _Uno_  before placing his last card down.   
The sorcerer threw his last card to the table, revealing a blue one.  
"So close." Tony teased and stretched out his arms before crashing down to the couch. Stephen did the same and turned his head to look at Tony. It took few seconds for him to realize this, which Stephen was grateful for. He liked to have a few seconds to just enjoy the view.  
"You're doing that again." Tony pointed at Stephen, but the man just rolled his eyes as a response. "I was thinking, Stark." He fought back a little. "Yeah, about what?" Tony asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
A little silence fell between them as Stephen thought to himself. He turned to look back at Tony and gave him a smile. "You've been doing a good job with the press."   
"I... _what?_ " Tony sat up from his slouching position. "Say that again?" He added, not quite believing the words he just heard.   
"You've done a good job with the press." Stephen gladly repeated. Tony still looking out of it, Stephen sighed and sat up as well. "I'm not going to say it again." Stephen promised.   
"No, no... that's... Thank you." Tony nodded and downed the rest of his wine down, before daring to look back at him. Stephen just smiled as a reply, which Tony appreciated.   
  
"How's your suit going?" Stephen asked, knowing it would take the thoughts away from Tony's mind. "Finished it, added few upgrades. Wanna take a look? I mean, not that-" Tony started his science talk quickly but realized Stephen might not enjoy him go on about his projects. "Please, show me." The sorcerer proved him wrong and with that, the two went to Tony's workshop.   
  
Spending the better half of an hour in the shop, Pepper had shown up to bring few updates to Tony about possible press meetings and Stark Relief Foundation. Stephen took a step back to let the two have their conversation.  
  
"I thought you were busy. You were right?" Tony asked, raising his brow.   
"I was and now I'm here." Pepper answered as she was typing away on her StarkPad.   
"F.R.I.D.A.Y. knows?" Tony asked and Pepper just hummed in agreement.   
"The fundraising event is-"  
"Tomorrow, 6 pm, I know, Peps." Tony smiled. "You're not my assistant, what are you doing here?" He added.   
"I'm a friend, Tony. I came here to remind you. It was me or Rhodey." She smiled and gave him the StarkPad, which he took. "Right." He whispered. "I'll... wait for you two to finish this." She turned to look at Stephen and gave the two a knowing smile. God, Stephen hated that... she must know something. Does Tony know? If Tony knows, he is fucked.  
  
"Right..." Tony repeated with a sigh after Pepper left the shop and placed the StarkPad down to the nearest desk.  
"I better leave." Stephen started and Tony said nothing to that, which Stephen took as him agreeing.  
"You're free tomorrow?" Tony asked, which earned him just a glare. "Hey! I'm free after the event. It'll take, what... few hours?" Tony guessed. "9 pm?" Stephen requested. "9 pm." Tony agreed and with that, the sorcerer was gone through a portal.   
  
"Pepper Potts is waiting for you, boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed. "You late on that or is she still here?" Tony asked, sassing his A.I. He'll take every chance he gets to do so. "How about you find out?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked.  
  
  
Tony got up to the living room and saw Pepper enjoying last of the red wine he and Stephen had earlier. "Good?" He asked. "Very." Pepper replied and patted the spot next to her, signaling Tony to sit down, which he did.   
  
"You two are so sweet." She smirked and brought the wine glass back to her lips.   
"No, no... we are not. You're not doing that." Tony threatened, which Pepper just shrugged away, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.   
"You know you like him, Tony." She said, which Tony did not reply to. Pepper took that as a first win. "Hm?" She pushed and turned to look at her friend. "I just..." Tony started, feeling the anxiety rise in his chest. "You know." He whispered and leaned his head to the soft couch. "I know." Pepper nodded and placed the wine glass back to the coffee table.   
  
"I think this could work." She shared her thoughts.   
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah."   
  
Tony turned his head to see Pepper smile softly at him. "More wine?" He offered. Pepper laughed and nodded. "I'll get it." She tapped Tony's shoulder and got up to go and get more wine from the kitchen.   
Not hearing any heels clacking on the hard floor gave away the fact that she had decided to stay for a longer while. "Is Rhodey coming?" He shouted to the kitchen. "In an hour!" Pepper replied back.   
  
Tony leaned more into the couch, content for now.  
He loved his friends, loved them for always being there for him and helping him through the worst and the best, which sometimes was even worse than the worst.   
He would never be able to pay back the debt for them, but it wasn't about that. Really wasn't. Tony also would do anything for them, anything they needed, he was there to help.   
  
"And Happy?" He asked as she got back to the living room with two new glasses and a bottle of red wine. "With the kid and May." Pepper smiled, giving him a wink. "No way." He gasped. "Oh yes." She laughed.   
  
He'd have to call Happy later in the evening, but he was sure F.R.I.D.A.Y. already put down a reminder for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave kudos and comment what you think!! i love to hear your thoughts <3
> 
> tumblr: tnystars


	5. Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen struggles with the love he has for the mechanic. He thinks he is alone in this, but he'll find out as he finds Tony knocking on his front door.

Loving Tony Stark was ridiculous. Stephen noticed this pretty early on actually. The mechanic was a mess, but so was him. They both had their days. Rhodes yelling at Tony and Wong doing the same to Stephen. They both usually deserved it.  
  
Stephen dropped the book to the table, exhausted with his mind wondering everywhere else expect the text in front of him. Wong had gone out for the day to Kamar-Taj, leaving the lovestruck sorcerer and his cloak alone to the New York sanctum. He couldn't do reading right now, seemed near impossible. Cloak quickly noticed Stephen's irritation and turned to give him a stern look.   
"What?" Stephen scoffed, hands in the air. The cloak "shrugged" and looked like it was snickering at how blinded with love Stephen was right now. The man just rolled his eyes, knowing it was useless going against the piece of _fabric._  
  
Quickly he left the library and went on a search for his phone, which ended up being way too difficult. For his own convenience, he blamed the cloak.   
  
Maybe text him... or call him... Though he could be busy right now, it is 2 pm, after all. Tony could be doing anything right now. Usually he managed to get hold of him during the evening or late night. On rare days, he was free. Which hasn't really happened after he got out of the hospital.   
Stephen swallowed the anxious knot down his throat and put his phone away. He could text him later, smarter that way.  
  
He hated loving him when it was only _him_ that had that feeling of love. Tony couldn't know, Stephen hid it well, at least he thought so. There had been few close calls, but he handled it. Tony was something else, he knew he'd figure it out at the end of the day. He was smart.  
  
A smile had crept to the man's face as he was thinking about his genius crush and the multiple different possible things he would have done to save someone or everyone- all failed attempts expect one, but still, he fought to the end.  
He had seen Tony live fourteen million different outcomes. He was scared he might know the man a little too well to be just casual friends. Tony knew he went to look into the future outcomes, but has he figured out what that means? Stephen didn't know and wasn't sure if he was going to ask. He had to be careful for now, it might be a little too early to just drop a heavy subject between them.   
  
  
Hours went by slowly to Stephen's disadvantage. He wanted it to be quick but wasn't going to manipulate time just for his own pleasure. That he had learned.  
  
Finally, the clock on the wall showed little over 7 pm. Stephen took his phone out and clicked on his and Tony's conversation. It wasn't that long, they usually talked face to face, only deciding when to meet by text.   
  
A heavy sigh escaped Stephen as he went to type out a message.   
  
**Free this weekend?**    
  
Stephen looked at the message for a while before sending it and then dropping his phone down on the table to go back to his books finally. Maybe now he could focus on actual work rather than his stupid, useless crush.   
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
"There is one new message from Doctor Strange, boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke out to Tony, who was busy on Peter's suit, while the kid was intently looking and eating fries at the same time.  
"Read it out, sweetheart." Tony spoke and leaned off from his project. "And test the suits eyes at the same, could you?" He continued. "Doctor Strange asks if you'd be free this weekend." F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke and Peter grinned, stuffing his face with more fries before Tony would notice. "The eyes work perfectly, boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y. finished her tasks.   
  
"Shall I answer for him?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked, Tony still thinking about the message. "Yeah... uhhh... Hold on a sec." Tony went on and tapped his jean pockets to check where his phone was hiding. Peter handed it to him from the desk. "Thanks, bud."   
It was better to type out his answer in silence, rather than let the spiderling know their full conversation, he'd have too many ideas.   
  
**For you? Always. Tomorrow at 3 sound good?**  
  
Tony sent the text quickly and turned to look at Peter, raising his brow.   
"These fries are really good Tony, thanks!" Peter grinned and filled his mouth with the last of them.   
"There's more if you want." Tony pointed towards the take-out bag and got back to work.   
"Those are yours." Peter argued back.   
"I had the burger, kiddo. I'm fine." Tony muttered, now completely focused on his work.   
  
Peter thought for a second before running to get the fries. They were a little cold already, but it'd do.  
  
  
Tony drove Peter back home after a few more hours of working together, had a quick chat with May and remembered to congratulate her and Happy's new relationship even. He was back in his workshop and there had been no word from the sorcerer supreme yet. Tony had checked- twice.   
  
**Not good?**  
  
Tony quickly texted and went to have the five leftover fries Peter kindly left for him. They were disgustingly cold by now, but Tony still ate them.   
  
Another 30 minutes and Tony was losing his patience.   
  
**Ok wizard, what are you up to this time?**  
  
Still nothing. Tony was getting anxious. Sure it was nothing, but he still had that gut feeling of something bad had happened to his favorite wizard. Wong coming in second place of course.   
He had no idea of the things Stephen does on a daily basis if there still is something lurking and he hasn't told him about it, if there's immediate danger and Stephen is out there fighting alone-   
  
"Tony, remember to breathe." F.R.I.D.A.Y. calmly spoke out. "You are in New York, at home in your workshop." The A.I continued and Tony huffed out a little "Yeah." while leaning on the desk behind him for support.   
Maybe go check on him... Check if he is ok.   
  
"Your heartbeat is steadying, Tony. That is good." F.R.I.D.A.Y. mentioned and Tony nodded. "Thanks, dear. God, you're the best." He sighed a little out of breath, grabbed his phone and left to his garage.   
Quickly he picked out a car and drove out to the New York streets.   
  
"Text Stephen that I'm coming over." Tony said to F.R.I.D.A.Y. and quickly got confirmation back from her that the message was sent. There was never a reply.  
  
  
Stopping in front of the sanctum, Tony looked at the door for few seconds to see if there was anything off about it. Nothing. Everything looked fine outside. Tony put on his sunglasses and got out of his car. With few light steps, he was at the front door, knocking on it.   
Few moments went by and he was about to open the goddamn door himself, when it opened, revealing Stephen at the other side.   
  
Tony looked over the man and decided he was fine. Nothing happened. "God, you're an idiot." He sighed and walked in, uninvited. "An idiot?" Stephen repeated and closed the door behind him.   
"Yes! An idiot, Stephen!" Tony yelled, his hands in the air, pointing at the said idiot. "I don't follow." Stephen replied, a little confused to why Tony would walk in uninvited to only yell at him for being an idiot? Why?   
  
"Because you-" Tony sighed and dropped his hands. _Because you didn't reply and then I nearly had a panic attack, because I thought you were in danger. So basically I'm to blame here. Look at you, you're fine and I'm... not, clearly I'm not fine, I rushed here to check if you were fine, I-_  
  
"Tony!" Stephen gently placed his hand on Tony's. "Are you ok?" He asked. "No." Tony whispered quickly. "No, I'm not. I thought you weren't, so I came here to... check." He answered, honestly to the doctor in front of him.   
The silence continued for a moment before Stephen just remembered- the phone. "You replied." He spoke out the obvious. "I did." Tony confirmed.   
  
Stephen then quickly put the pieces together. "I'm sorry, got lost in work." He answered, truthfully, hand still on Tony's bicep, gently holding the man. "This weekend, 3 pm?" Tony now asked, with a little grin. Stephen chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, that sounds great." He agreed. His smile dropped quickly, which Tony caught.   
  
He felt Stephen squeeze his hand a little tighter. "And now? Are you free now?" The sorcerer asked, which let the rest of Tony's anxiety leave his body. "Yes, I am." He answered and then Stephen showed him to the library.  
  
  
They quickly talked, evening turning into a dark night. Both feeling a little tired by now. They had gone from the library to a living room. There was an actual TV, which Tony was surprised by. He hasn't seen much of the sanctum.  
An old movie was playing and the two had a bowl of popcorn between them like a wall, it felt like. Their hands haven't even touched, which Tony hated as much as Stephen did.   
  
"She's clearly stupid." Tony mentioned as he focused back into the movie. Stephen hummed in agreement. "Give her some credit." He still argued back. "Wasn't saying she didn't deserve it." Tony continued.  
"You thought about it." Stephen still pushed.   
"Didn't."   
"Yes, you did."   
Tony turned to look at him, his face telling Stephen to stop. Stephen just grinned. "You're amazing..." He laughed. Tony swallowed the sudden feeling down. "...Amazingly stupid." Stephen grinned, which made Tony hit him with a pillow.  
"So now you're saying I'm stupid? What about her?" He pointed at the TV. "Mh, well... it takes one to notice one." Tony acted out an offended face. "You're taking that back." He argued. "Or what?" Stephen pushed, clearly flirting by now.   
  
Tony fell quiet. His normal reply would be just to shrug this away, but god he wanted to continue, see where this goes. "Well you would like to find out, wouldn't you." He sighed, smirking to himself.  
  
Stephen hummed, not exactly agreeing or disagreeing with Tony, but they both knew he did want to find out. He wanted to find out what would happen. "I just might have something mind..." Stephen sighed, acting bored, which made Tony furious once again. "You're killing me here." He dryly told.   
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah."   
  
"Tell me." Tony continued. The bowl of popcorn was being crushed between them. Tony moved it away to the coffee table and then turned to stare back into Stephen's eyes.   
"How about I show you?" He asked. Tony nodded, already leaning closer.   
  
Softly they crashed into the kiss. Tony's hand found Stephens neck quickly while Stephen's draped around Tony's side to hold him closer. It was soft and a rather quick one. Both pulled away at the same time, like they had practiced it before.  
"That..." Tony started, his heart beating fast.   
"You liked it?" Stephen asked.  
"I liked it." Tony quickly answered, nodding.  
"Good."   
  
With that, Stephen pulled him for the next one, this time their bodies glued together. Stephen ended it with a peck on the corner of Tony's lips. The mechanics head dropped to the sorcerer's shoulder.   
"I liked it too." Stephen answered with a smile. Tony leaned off and dropped his hand away from the other's hair. "It's late." He mentioned, which could mean a few things.   
  
Stephen agreed with a nod and got up, helping Tony up as well. "I should leave, early morning and all." Tony made the air clear between them. "Saturday?" Stephen asked to confirm.   
"Saturday." Tony confirmed and then left after saying his goodbye.   
  
Stephen immediately crashed back down to the couch with a relieved sigh.   
The cloak appeared next to him, which startled him. "You were here the whole time?!" Stephen yelled out. The cloak just shrugged knowingly and left before Stephen would hunt him down.   
  
Stephen then finally took out his phone and scrolled through the texts Tony had sent him. He smiled at the first reply maybe a little too much. "Smug bastard." He mumbled out and decided to finish the movie, maybe text Tony if the character ended up being as dumb as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your thoughts in the comments !!! <3 kudos also appreciated 
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: tnystars


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's worst fear came true, this is what follows of it.

_"Tony, we need to go." Nebula spoke out, already waiting at the spaceships entrance. They needed to get out of Titan, but Tony wasn't moving anywhere. He was frozen still, fingers gently stroking the ash beneath him. They lost. He lost Peter..._  
  
_"Tony." Nebula repeated and Tony nodded, wiped his tears and got up quickly, which resulted in a pained groan. He suddenly remembered the flaming pain on his side. It'll be fine. It has to be fine._  
_Nebula walked to Tony and helped him walk to the ship. Once they were in, she set the course to earth. They wouldn't get far, but hopefully they'd bump into someone... Nebula knew that the likelihood of that happening was slim to none. They still had to hope. It was all that they had left._  
  
_\---_  
  
_"Last of the food." Nebula handed a packaged meal to Tony, who just looked at it and up at Nebula for confirmation she was sure about this. She pushed it closer and nodded. "...Thanks." Tony spoke out dryly and took the food. They still had water but were short on that as well. Only thing soon left would be oxygen, which would run out at some point. Tony knew they wouldn't make it, even if they did their best._  
  
_\---_  
  
_"N...Nebula." Tony coughed out and his friend ran to his side and sat down. "Here." She spoke out and scanned the man. He was closing in on death. Give or take a few days._  
_Tony felt weak, he hated that. He couldn't do much anymore, only give a few tips here and there for Nebula on what to do, but she was smart, she didn't need the help. "What do you need?" Nebula asked and Tony just shook his head, lifting his arm up a little._  
_Nebula followed his movements and helped him to sit up a little. "Don't push your luck." She warned and Tony just grinned and quickly coughed aggressively. Nebula offered him water, but he passed on that. "Save it." He rasped out._  
  
_\---_  
  
_He could see his alien friend looking over him, a worrying look on her face. He wasn't hearing a word she was saying. He wanted to cry, but couldn't, say his last words, but couldn't. Everything seemed impossible._  
_Was she yelling? Tony's finger twitched a little and immediately felt Nebula's hand on his. God, they've come a long way in such a short time. He'd trust her with his life, which currently was fading away sadly enough. He wanted to survive, wanted to win this, even though they have already lost it._  
  
_They had a plan. A risky one, but it was good enough to bring back hope._  
  
Then all faded to black...  
  
Tony's mouth opened and he gasped. He shot up from his bed and F.R.I.D.A.Y. immediately turned up the lights a little to let Tony see where he was. His bedroom. He swallowed and wiped his sweaty palms to the sheets. He checked his chest, where his arc reactor for nanoparticles lied. Everything was in place, he was alright...   
  
Nebula... she... she was still on earth, at the Avengers compound. He knew because they talked last night.  
Tony's hand raised up to his forehead in an attempt to rub away the headache.   
  
"I'd suggest drinking a glass of water, boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y. politely informed. Which Tony agreed to by getting up from his bed and walking to the bathroom to get the glass of water she insisted about.   
Sleep was useless now, he knew that. The mechanic's second option after sleep was clear.   
  
Tony made his way to his workshop and locked himself there. It was safe there, he wouldn't be interrupted by anyone and he was able to let the music drown his thoughts. It was good, it worked.   
  
  
Morning came quickly and the second Pepper walked into Tony's penthouse, she knew where he was and what had happened to him during the night. She didn't even need F.R.I.D.A.Y. to tell her that. She could hear the AC/DC blasting from the workshop, it could only mean one thing- especially at 8:30 am.   
She sighed her worries away and placed the laptop to the kitchen island. "Does he have anything to eat, FRI?" Pepper asked as she went through the cupboards. "There is fruit, leftover soup from Rhodes and a half-eaten pizza, Potts." F.R.I.D.A.Y answered and of course Pepper should have guessed. She easily settled for the soup and an apple to bring for him.   
  
Before she had the time to do that, Tony walked into the kitchen, surprised to see her there. "Pep, hi." He greeted. "Morning, Tony." She smiled and took a look to confirm her thoughts.   
  
Messy hair  
Old band T-shirt  
Dirty sweatpants  
Outgrown beard  
Eyebags  
  
The list went on inside her head, adding to the pile of evidence that Tony wasn't and probably will not be alright if they don't do something about this.  
  
Tony, on the meanwhile just took a look at the food and pointed at it. "It's yours." Pepper answered to his thoughts. He bit the apple, took the soup to his right hand and was about to leave when he saw the laptop. "Hmm?" He mumbled through the apple.   
"Nothing, I just had it with me. I'm going to Los Angeles for a Stark Relief Foundation meeting." She answered and saw the second questioning look he had on his face. "No, Tony." She shook his head, grabbed her laptop and gave him a smile as a goodbye. He just waved his hand, glad he doesn't need to go, he wasn't sure if he would manage the public right now.   
  
Pepper walked out the door and was met by Stephen. "Oh, thank god you're here." She sighed out of relief. "You asked me here." Stephen reminded and looked in through the closing door. "Where is he?" He asked and turned to Pepper.   
"In the workshop. He's really bad... Stephen, I can't stay for long, could you just check on him? Keep me updated?" Pepper asked, sounding like she owes him her life for this request.   
"Of course, Potts." Stephen nodded and gave her a friendly smile. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. will automatically let you in, so uhh... just do whatever, Tony doesn't mind us raiding his kitchen." She smiled and was quickly gone after their goodbyes.   
  
Stephen looked at her walk to the elevator and then stepped inside Tony's penthouse. He heard music, which he knew was coming from the shop. "T.N.T..." He mumbled out. _Oldschool_ , he thought with a smirk on his face.   
  
  
He waited a few hours before thinking it would be good to check up on the genius. He walked inside the shop and the music muted down slowly. "I thought Pep left alre- Oh, hi. It's you, of course it's you. I mean, first it's Peps and now..." Tony sighed and tapped his hand to the desk behind him. "She asked you to be here." He guessed and Stephen just nodded as he looked around. "She did, yes." He confirmed and walked closer. "It's been a while." Stephen mentioned and Tony froze at that. Not good, take a step back. "Busy?" Stephen asked instead as he sat down next to the man. "Yeah." Tony nodded towards his work desk.   
  
Tony let him stare for a few seconds before getting back to what he was doing. Stephen stayed, watching the mechanic at work. "Didn't have anything for today?" Tony asked. Stephen hummed, thoughtfully. "Not really, no." He answered and noticed the empty bowl of what might have been soup. He had eaten, that's good.   
  
Few moments passed again and finally Tony stopped what he was working on. "You're killing me here, stripey." Tony groaned. "What do you want?" He asked, most likely regretting that in a second.   
Stephen looked stunned for a second, before collecting his thoughts together. "For you to stop this." He managed finally. Tony raised a brow. "You're clearly not ok, Tony." Stephen added. "You have others to lean on, me included." He finally got his thoughts out, better than expected.   
  
Tony regretted asking.  
  
"I appreciate that."   
"And I mean it."   
"I know you do." Tony quickly added.  
"Do you?" Stephen wanted to confirm.  
"I do." Tony gave him a smile and was about to turn back to his work, but Stephen got hold of his chair first. "Don't." He whispered.   
  
Tony felt a little anxious feeling rise up again. This wasn't good, this is exactly the thing he was avoiding. "I'm all good here." Tony half-assed a promise and Stephen clearly just brushed it away. Rude.  
"Tell me what happened, Tony." The sorcerer pushed his luck. "No." Tony shot back and this time got up. If he wasn't able to turn away, he'll walk away. Stephen quickly followed, still eager to fight this.   
  
"Tony, you need to-"  
"I don't need to do anything." He spat out, panic in his voice. He turned around to face Stephen. "I'm handling it. I am. You have to trust me here." Tony begged and waited for a second for a reply, which he didn't get. "I can't do this if you're-" He tried to explain with his hands, but dropped them when he realized it was no use.   
  
"If I'm what? I need to know these things." Stephen calmly asked, getting that he did push a little too far.  
"I need time, Stephen." Tony explained. "I know, I know it's... bad, it _is_ bad." He confirmed next. "But it's not like you don't know." He sighed and let his hand go through his hair.   
  
Stephen quietly nodded, knowing what Tony was talking about. "I do know and that's why I want you to share it with me." He insisted, this time with effort put into it. It showed, Tony didn't flinch away from it. He agreed with a nod.   
"Both of us." Tony turned to look up at the other's eyes.  
"Both of us." Stephen agreed and carefully reached for Tony's hand.   
  
Tony leaned into a hug, his shoulders slumping down for the first time in weeks. It felt amazing.   
"Hey, sorry for the- uhh, outburst." He mumbled to Stephen's neck. Stephen just chuckled and kissed the top of Tony's head. "I expected it, could have handled that better myself." He admitted and Tony mumbled in agreement.   
  
"Better?" Stephen asked.   
"Much better." Tony agreed and leaned off. "Still have time?" He asked with a small grin. "I have pizza in the fridge." He bribed like it was necessary. "Now you're talking." Stephen took the "bait" and they both walked into the kitchen.   
  
  
"Question." Stephen said after finishing his slice of pizza.   
"Shoot." Tony mumbled through his slice. He had jumped up to sit on the kitchen island.   
"The blue alien... Who was she?" Stephen asked his question. He remembers her from the fight in Titan, but she's only a face to him.   
"Ah, Nebula." Tony started and wiped his hand on his sweatpants. "She's great. A good friend." He shrugged and turned to look at Stephen, who seemed to want more if he had any. "She's interesting, her body is bionically enhanced." Stephen just nodded. "She's Gamora's sister. Adopted." Tony added. The pieces started to go together in Stephen's brain. "I see." He mumbled out.  
  
"Where is she right now? Back in space?"  
"Nope, in the compound. Not sure when she'll be leaving." Tony jumped off the island and took the last piece of pizza with a smug grin. "Why?" He asked. "She's not a threat." Tony added, defending his new friend.   
"I know that, Tony." Stephen sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just curious, is all." He said and nodded towards the living room, where they both headed up afterwards.   
  
  
Tony had to admit, Stephen was a nice surprise. Pepper knows him well.   
The man left a few minutes ago after Tony promised he'd be fine for the evening. He was swinging his phone in hand, thinking of what to do next. He knew it was already way too late to join Pepper for the meeting, or whatever she was doing right now.   
The gym was an option he didn't like but felt like it would be useful. Or a visit to the hospital he frequently goes to. That was when his phone notified him of a text message.   
  
**Where is Milano? -Nebula**  
  
Is she leaving already? Tony sighed and opened their conversation.  
  
**Leaving already? It's at SI, I can take you there. -Tony**  
  
He only waited few seconds.   
  
**No, not yet. When can you take me? -Nebula**  
  
**I'll be there, get ready. -Tony**  
  
Tony quickly got up to get ready to leave to help his friend in need.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
After parking his car and getting out, he spotted Nebula walking towards him from the main entrance. "You're quick." He commented. "You're slow." Nebula added and got in the car. "Fair." He whispered to himself with a grin and got back in.   
  
"I dont get it." She started. Tony stayed quiet and let her continue. "The kid. How do you handle him?" She asked and turned to look at him. Tony smiled softly, still focused on the road ahead of them. "Teenagers are a lot." He agreed. "You just gotta let them figure it out themselves and if it's too much, kind of, push them in the right direction." He shared his thoughts. "Cheer them on, you know." He shrugged and Nebula listened. He's good, she thought but didn't share. "And the wizard? Is he your husband then?" She asked and Tony was glad he was wearing his sunglasses.   
  
"No, no- the..." He shook his head. "He's not. He's a friend? The kid, the kid isn't mine either, I just look out for the guy. He has a great aunt." He explained. Nebula was quiet for few seconds. "You humans are confusing." She sighed, slightly annoyed at the whole fiasco, that was Stark's life.   
  
"So." Tony coughed. "What do you need from the Milano?" He asked as they were closing in on Stark Industries. "I need to clean it out of our stuff before the others get to it." Nebula shared and Tony gave her a quick look. "You're thinking of cleaning that mess without me?" Tony asked. "Yes." Nebula quickly answered, without hesitation. "Na-aa. I'm coming with." Tony refused. "It's my mess too." He argued and Nebula just nodded, happy to get the help.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Tony was going through their stuff, it was mostly water bottles, food wrappers and tools they used. There were few oxygen tanks as well that he mostly used. It was right from his nightmare, which he didn't like.   
"Tony." Nebula called from behind him, which startled the man. "Yep, on the way, sorry." He quickly recovered and stepped out of her way. He noticed the look she gave him.   
  
He went deeper into the ship and found his broken helmet. He took it and went to throw it to the backseat of his car. He'll check it later. Now is not the time.   
  
The rest of the cleaning went surprisingly well. They got the job done in an hour, which was surprising since the size of the ship wasn't from the smallest end. "Thank you." Nebula said, a little hesitant. "Anytime." Tony nodded and guided her back to his car.   
  
"Wanna crash at my place for a while? Get away from others?" Tony requested.   
"Miss me that much, Stark?" Nebula joked.   
"Ah-ha, you wish." He shot back and waited for a reply.   
"Let's go then." Was everything she said, which was enough for him.   
  
  
  
He'll get by, he knows this. He has amazing friends and family. They'll help each other out, like the wizard said they would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! kudos and comments always appreciated!!  
> (i didn't check for mistakes much, so if you see any, please let me know!) 
> 
> also sorry i know im ooc with nebula, but i have never written her so fjghfjhg, i hope i did ok
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: tnystars


	7. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper comes up with an idea and passes it to Tony.

_"Mr. Stark?"_ A member of the board called out his name and Tony quickly woke up from his constant thoughts. "Yes?" He raised his head and looked at the man calling him. "Are we done here?" He repeated his question. Tony tapped the table and nodded. "Oh, yes. Yes, we are." He confirmed and stood up, saying goodbyes and thank you's quickly before leaving.   
  
The meeting had gone well, but the end had stretched out a little too much for everyone's taste and Tony was exhausted with the day already.  
It was late. What he needed right now was food and...- He swallowed the thought of Stephen down and entered the elevator, where few of the board members had hurried as well. They shared quick professional smiles and stayed in quiet, which he was grateful for. If only he had his portalling, _idiot_ wizard crush here.  
  
"There you are." Pepper sighed as she saw Tony step out of the elevator. "Why are you here? I thought-" "That I was across the world? No." Pepper finished for Tony and gave him an envelope. "What's this?" He asked, confused. "A date." Pepper vaguely answered. "A date?" Tony repeated. "With who?" He asked. "You know who." She smiled and walked away. "Have fun!" She waved and Tony just looked at the neat envelope. He ripped it open and eyed the dinner invitation to his favorite place... for two. "Yeah, I know." He sighed and pocketed the invitation before walking out of the building, not knowing what to think or what to do.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
"Rough day, boss?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asked. "Ha-ha." Tony groaned out and threw his jacket to the bar stool and made a bee-line to the fridge. "No need to do that." Stephen carefully said, trying not to frighten the man. Tony slammed the door shut and turned to look at him. "When-" He exhaled and looked at the just closing portal. "Just now." Stephen still answered. "You need to stop doing that." Tony pointed at him. "I was going to surprise you, but guess you beat me to it." Stephen grinned and raised his hand that was holding a bag of take-out. "You're the best." Tony whispered and stole the bag from him and dug in, grabbing the box of Chinese.  
  
"You don't like it?" Stephen asked when he noticed Tony just staring at the box. "No, I-" Tony set it down to the countertop and turned to look at Stephen. "I'm thinking." He shared, which didn't really give much out to the other. "Thinking about?" Stephen raised his brows, dragging out his question. Tony didn't answer, just turned to look at his jacket that he left lying on the bar stool. He should do what Pepper asked him to do. He knows dragging this bullshit any longer would just cause trouble. "Tony?" Stephen pushed. "I heard you." Tony muttered out, still his eyes glued to his jacket, overthinking the whole situation.   
  
Stephen turned his gaze to Tony's jacket that he was _so_ furiously staring at. He then walked to it and grabbed it. Tony's eyes widened with horror immediately. "Hey!" He warned and raised his hand out. "You're staring at it like your life depends on it." Stephen said, curious what has Tony so troubled. "Yea, it kind of does." He admitted jokingly and took a few steps closer, wanting to snatch his jacket back. "Give it back." He insisted, but Stephen just grinned. This wasn't serious, Tony would have already gotten back the jacket if it was. "Yeah?" The sorcerer teased and searched the inside pockets with his free hand. "Oh!" He exclaimed and pulled out already ripped envelope with something inside.   
  
Tony gave up by that point and turned around, massaging his forehead, anxious of what's to come. "Stephen, please-" As he turned around, the man in front of him was already reading the invitation with a look on his face, Tony couldn't quite read.   
  
"Huh..." He whispered out. "And who are you going out with, Mr. Stark?" He asked and looked back up at Tony. The genius just put his lips in a thin line and was counting the seconds to when F.R.I.D.A.Y. would step in... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7- "You." He muttered out finally when he heard nothing from his A.I, who is meant to _help_ him, not leave him suffering. "If you want to?" Tony asked his hand in hair. God, he really didn't want this to happen.   
Stephen just smiled gently and placed the jacket and invitation down. "I'd love to."   
"I'll take a guess and say you're free tonight then?" Tony asked and put the take-out in the fridge. He wouldn't need that right now. "You're right." Stephen nodded, hands crossed over his chest. "Great. 8 pm sound good?" Tony requested and Stephen thought about it. "That's perfect." He answered and was gone as quickly as he came in.   
  
Fantastic.   
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
"So, this all is thanks to Pepper?" Rhodey asked as he watched Tony try out several casual suits. "Yep." Tony answered, popping the "p". Rhodey just nodded and walked over, handing over the suit that looked the best in his opinion. "You're like a teenage girl right now." He sighed as Tony looked at the suit his friend gave to him. It could work, it has to if Rhodey gave it to him. "I feel like one." Tony sighed before undressing and changing into the new suit. Yeah, it works.   
"Go with that." Rhodey told and looked over at the clock. "Oh man." He sighed, which made Tony immediately check the time from his phone. "I'll make it." He promised with a grin and walked past his friend back to his bedroom. "Tony-" Rhodey called back for him, but the man was already gone.  
  
He had twenty minutes to get to Stephen's house, which was fifteen minutes away, but the traffic was always a huge pain in the ass. "FRI, give me the shortest route." Tony told and got in his Audi. "On it." F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered with confidence in her voice. The GPS was quickly loading up the route and Tony was off.   
  
  
"Boss, I have to remind you about-" "Yes, I know, FRI." Tony stopped F.R.I.D.A.Y. from finishing. "I'll drive safely." He promised to himself and parked the car.  
He arrived two minutes early. A grin on his face he noticed Stephen walking out of the building. Tony got out of his car and was about to walk to the other side to open the door for Stephen when he felt a hand spin him around from his wrist for a quick kiss. "You're early." He whispered to his cheek. Tony felt the grin on Stephen's face. "Two minutes." He confirmed and the two stepped away from each other. _All thanks to Rhodey._ Tony thought.   
  
"Ready?" He asked and Stephen nodded.   
  
The ride to the restaurant went well, Tony kept a close side-eye on Stephen, which he most likely guessed five minutes into the drive. Tony drove safely in Stephen's opinion and he appreciated that. He could most likely trust him with driving fast even. It's not every day you see a man in an iron suit flying around, a car must be nothing for him. Though, he thought that same exact thing of himself before almost crashing and almost dying.   
  
  
"Fancy is what I thought of when I saw that invitation." Stephen thought out loud when he stepped out of the car and looked at the restaurant. He blinked as flashes of cameras hit them both. He saw Tony immediately get nervous. It's his first date with the sorcerer and paparazzi's are immediately after them. Stephen just smiled softly and offered him his hand. Tony took it, grateful that Stephen didn't freeze at the idea of paparazzi's. The pair walked in with some paparazzi's yelling curious questions, none got answered. This was their night, media can figure out their own words for it.   
  
  
Their food came quickly, even though both told not to hurry. The place was almost filled, it was Friday night after all. Conversation was easy, it flowed through the night, not feeling forced. Awkward pauses weren't happening and both enjoyed their time with each other. Both did like the other one, it always helps.   
  
"How long did you have that invite for?" Stephen suddenly asked. "Got it today, why?" Tony answered, sipping on his drink- not alcohol, he was the driver and a past alcoholic. Not a great option to pick for this night.  
Stephen just grinned and shook his head. "No reason." Tony didn't believe a word he said, but that might have been what Stephen wanted him to think.   
  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y. knew about you coming today?" Tony asked as both of them were finishing their plates. Stephen smirked and that was enough to tell that the answer was "yes."   
"Would be stupid to break into your house without telling the A.I who runs the place first." Stephen joked and Tony just scuffed. "Need to recalibrate her." He mumbled out, which just made Stephen smirk grow. "You say that and still let her step around you." He commented and this time Tony found himself grow quiet. "I didn't know I came here to be teased." He shot back.   
Stephen looked up to Tony's eyes. "That's daily by now." He finished off and asked for the check from a waiter who walked by. "I got it." Tony, the billionaire offered. Stephen just gave him a look which disagreed with every word he just said.   
  
As the check came in, Stephen placed the bills, but Tony was quick enough to leave the generous tip. Stephen looked at the money on the table and smirked. "You play dirty." He said as they both got up. "Oh, yeah?" Tony stepped into the game Stephen was starting. "Let's just say that I like to." He placed his hand on Stephen's lower back, almost hinting on touching his ass before they walked out.   
"I see that." He sighed as they got outside, now holding hands again as the paparazzi's were happy to take pictures. "They really love you." The sorcerer commented and Tony hummed in agreement. Oh, he wanted to comment back, but that would be way too risky to say while they were this early into their possible relationship.  
  
The flashes and questions faded out as they both got in the car.   
Tony turned his head to look at Stephen and he did the same. "Where will you take me?" He asked, offering to continue the night. Tony smiled and started the car. "You know where." He replied and Stephen turned to look out his window.   
  
He knows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late!! wasnt rly feeling it for a while
> 
> (also i know its a thing that stephen lives in the sanctum probs????, but i figured he still has the penthouse he lived in, let me live my dreams ok) 
> 
>  
> 
> as always, please comment! i love to know what you guys think of this!! 
> 
> tumblr: tnystars


End file.
